


Just a Name...

by FandomN00b



Series: Gifts and Prompts [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Multi-verse, morrigan gets her world states mixed-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomN00b/pseuds/FandomN00b
Summary: It can be hard keeping track of your world states amid the throes of passion...and explaining to your lover that you're sleeping with someone else in an alternate universe is super awkward.
Relationships: Alistair/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Blackwall/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Series: Gifts and Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636435
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Alistair

“Who is [Thom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698993/chapters/65125882)?” he asks her, after they’ve had a chance to catch their breath. 

“Who?”

“Thom...you...uh, well, when we...when you were…” 

It is almost painful to watch him struggle and squirm like this. It didn’t used to be, of course. It used to be her favorite pastime, but she _has_ gone a bit soft, it seems, and she does him the favor of _not_ pretending she has no idea what he is talking about. 

“Just a name.” 

“A former lover?” 

“Not really…” 

“A _current_ one?” 

She savors the thinly-veiled jealousy in his tone more than she would ever like to admit. He would never _require_ her faithfulness, though he has certainly had it for some time now, even with their situation being what it has always been. But it clearly hurts him to imagine her with someone else. 

“No, Alistair. There is only you in _this_ world.” 

“Okay. Good. Yeah.” He looks less reassured, though, the longer he considers what she’s said. “Wait...why’d you say it like that?” 

“Like what?” 

“In _this_ world…” he parrots her. “Like maybe in another one you’re with some guy named Thom?” 

“Do you believe that there are other worlds, parallel to this one?” 

“No...I mean, I hadn’t really given it much thought until _now_. Do _you_?” 

“There are many mysteries, and we have only begun to scratch the surface of a few of them. What is the Fade, if not a parallel world? Why couldn’t there be others?” 

“So this Thom guy...he’s your Fade boyfriend, then? Does he know about me? Like, when you’re... _with_ him...do you sometimes say _my_ name, too?” 

Morrigan can’t tell if he’s joking or if he’s genuinely concerned about this now, and she shakes her head, trying hard not to laugh at him. “Oh, don’t be absurd! ‘Tis just a name!”

“Riiiight…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read more about these two (they're a million years away from this) in [Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300158/chapters/50721767).


	2. Thom

“Yes…” she hisses. “[Alistair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698993/chapters/65125843#workskin), _yes_ …” She hears herself say it, and clamps her mouth shut, the delicious tension that has been building low in her belly racing suddenly up into her chest. 

“That’s a new one,” he chuckles. 

“Don’t you _dare_ stop!” She lifts her hips, shoving herself impatiently back up toward his face. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, m’lady…” He grins wide against her now and she can feel his infuriating amusement in the twinge of his lips and the bristling of his whiskers, but then he drags his tongue over her and the self-consciousness blooms and burns through her all the way back down to her core. “You go right ahead and imagine the King of Ferelden with his face in your cunt if that does it for you.” 

“ _Thom_ …” she groans. 

“Mmmm?” He hums without pulling away this time, and the muffled vibration of it almost sends her over the edge. 

_Almost_. 

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read more about these two in [The Witch and the Warden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975717/chapters/63148108).


End file.
